De l'art d'apprécier les cailloux
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Daniel tente de faire partager sa vison des choses à Jack.


**Titre :** De l'art d'apprécier les cailloux  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Meloe  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I don't own SG1 or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Friendship, romance.  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Daniel tente de faire partager sa vison des choses à Jack. Fic écrite en réponse au Prompt #1 du CPAF "ne jamais dire jamais"

* * *

><p>« Je n'arriverai jamais à vous comprendre, Daniel, grogna Jack en s'asseyant lourdement sur une souche.<br>— Un niveau de précision supplémentaire serait bienvenu, pointa l'intéressé sans lever les yeux de la dalle qu'il s'appliquait à nettoyer à coups de pinceau minutieux.  
>— <em>Ça<em>, pesta le colonel en lançant un regard noir en direction de la malheureuse pierre. Passer des heures à épousseter toute cette pierraille… Perte de temps, ajouta-t-il en jetant un énième regard à sa montre.  
>—Je l'étudie, corrigea Daniel en traçant du doigt la courbe d'un glyphe.<br>— Présentement vous la dévorez du regard, lui fit remarquer Jack en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'admiration évidente du scientifique pour la dalle de grès. »

Daniel se retint de soupirer tout haut. La légendaire patience de Jack O'Neill était apparemment en train d'atteindre ses limites. Le fait que Sam et lui aient traîné leurs deux coéquipiers de sites archéologiques en sources thermiques et autres joyeusetés scientifiques y était peut-être pour quelque chose, admit-il en caressant la surface de la dalle avec révérence. Mais cette planète regorgeait de richesses inexplorées. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'y avait ni Goa'ulds, ni autochtones agressifs pour tenir occupés Jack et Teal'C.

« Il est presque dix heures, nota Jack avec une impatience qu'il ne prit pas la peine de masquer.  
>— Moins cinquante-six minutes, le corrigea Daniel en jetant un regard victorieux à sa propre montre. Et le fait que vous m'interrompiez toutes les deux minutes ne m'aide pas franchement à aller plus vite, pointa-t-il justement.<br>— Bon sang, Dany Boy, ça fait déjà une heure que vous inspectez cette foutue pierre sous toutes les coutures, vous n'en avez pas encore assez ? »

L'archéologue inspira profondément et prit le temps de rajuster ses lunettes d'un geste machinal avant de répondre à son ami. Il appréciait vraiment que Jack lui tienne compagnie et les remarques du colonel étaient un changement bienvenu par rapport au silence auquel l'avait habitué Teal'C, mais il aurait tout à fait pu se passer de ses multiples interruptions. Il eut un instant d'admiration pour Sam en se demandant comment diable est-ce que la jeune femme réussissait à boucler ses examens avec le colonel dans les parages. Quoique… Il y avait peut-être une explication, songea Daniel en levant un instant les yeux de son travail pour jeter un regard calculateur à Jack. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant l'attention dont il était soudainement la cible et Daniel décida qu'avoir le dernier mot était probablement le seul moyen de faire en sorte que son ami arrête de se plaindre et le laisse travailler en paix.

« Quoi ? grogna celui-ci en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
>— Je n'arrive pas à travailler avec vos interruptions répétées, lui fit remarquer Daniel.<br>— Carter y arrive très bien, elle, pointa Jack en lui lançant un regard victorieux.  
>— Justement, répondit l'archéologue en tentant de retenir un sourire vainqueur, je me demande bien comment est-ce qu'elle fait. A moins que vous ne l'interrompiez pas, <em>elle<em>.  
>— Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de l'interrompre parce qu'elle arrive à boucler ses tests en un temps record au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, rétorqua Jack en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.<br>— Ou peut-être que vous êtes autrement occupé, le corrigea-t-il. _A passer des heures à l'étudier_, dit-il en reprenant les mêmes mots que Jack avait utilisés un peut plus tôt, à la _dévorer du regard_, _à l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures_, conclut-il sans cesser de fixer son ami. »

Le silence perplexe qui lui répondit était toute la confirmation dont il avait besoin, décida Daniel en tentant de masquer son sourire. Un froncement de sourcil un peu plus prononcé que les précédents, suivit d'un regard peu amène, lui apprirent qu'il avait définitivement tapé juste. L'archéologue nota que son ami ne l'avait toujours pas corrigé, trop occupé à chercher une réponse à ses observations et décida d'en profiter pour enfoncer le clou. Avec un peu de chance, Jack le laisserait travailler tranquillement après ça.

« Vous me comprenez maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? J'ai besoin d'observer cette dalle sous toutes ses coutures moi aussi, pointa-t-il. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, accompagné d'un vague geste de la main et Daniel devina que le colonel était plongé dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui concernaient sans doute une certaine scientifique. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais dire jamais, décida-t-il avec un léger sourire.


End file.
